Rise of the Guardian Legend of a debt
by Criztal98
Summary: Pasado un tiempo, Jack decide regresar a lo que fue antes su hogar, al regresar se encuentra con algunas sorpresas que toma forma de una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos azules "Me alegra volver a verte" ¿Qué significan esas palabras viniendo de una supuesta desconocida? / Mal Summary, pero denle una oportunidad, mi primer fic de Rise of the Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno... pues este es mi primer fic de "el origen de los guardianes" y, la verdad, estoy muy emocionada porque esta idea me ha venido de la ultima vez que volvi a ver la pelicula... digamos que esta es como una continuación de lo que pienso que podría ocurrir despues de la derrota de Pich, tambien quisiera narrar un poco sobre como creo que pudo ser el pasado de Jack, de antes de que se conviertiera en Jack Frost.

Sera narrado por Jack Frost y por un personaje OC que mas abajo conoceran ;) creo que les caera bien... bueno, sin mas que decir, les dejo con el fic:

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que "Rise of the Guardian" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos pocos personajes que apareceran mas adelante, así que me parece ridiculo hacer este disclaimer, creo que si me perteneciera no tuviera que estar haciendo esto ¿verdad?

* * *

**Prologo: Nueva amenaza**

Habían pasado un tiempo cuando decidí regresar a mi hogar... extrañaba ver a Jamie y los demás niños, quise darles una sorpresa, mas no me esperaba a ver lo que vi aquel día. No era de sorprenderse que todos habían crecido, había pasado un año y tenían que crecer... sonreí mientras me recostaba en la corteza de un árbol mientras miraba como los niños jugaban en la nieve, a pesar de haber crecido... ellos eran niños, pero había algo raro con el comportamiento de Jamie, por instantes no le quitaba la mirada a una niña rubia, piel pálida y, por lo que podía ver, ojos azules... al parecer era nueva por el lugar, nunca antes la había visto.

Bueno... no podía evitar hecharle una mano a mi pequeño amigo, mientras estaba embobado con la imagen de esa niña al otro lado del lago haciendo un muñeco de nieve, le lance una bola de nieve que hizo que cayera en la nieve.

- ¿Quien lo hizo? - pregunto mirando a sus amigos

- No fue pie grande, niño – dije como la primera vez que le lance una bola de nieve hacía ya un año atras – tiempo sin verlos...

- ¡Jack! - gritaron los 5 niños corriendo hasta donde estaba, Jamie solo se quito la nieve y corrio hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me he perdido ultimamente? - pregunte recostandome en mi cayado – Por lo visto... alguien ya tiene novia.

- No es mi novia – protesto Jamie un poco sonrojado – ella... ni siquiera sabe que existo.

- Su nombre es Amanda Jackson – aclaro la chica pelirroja, no recordaba su nombre – se mudo meses despues de lo ocurrido con los guardianes.

- ah... con que es eso – reí, tenia un plan – Entonces... ¿Dices que no te presta atención?

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Digamos que... haré el trabajo de cupido por esta vez.

Sin dejar que ninguno de los niños preguntara antes, tome un poco de nieve haciéndola una bola para después soplar en ella y la lance a donde estaba esa niña y sus dos amigas, las tres chicas saltaron mientras reían a causa de mi magia, fue la rubia (Amanda) quien nos volteo a ver rápidamente (bueno... a ellos).

- Con que esas tenemos – se escucho susurrar a una chica de cabello negro – ¡que empiece la guerra!

Sin notarlo, todos comenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieve a todos, incluso yo participé en ello... claro, siempre mirando como Jamie y Amanda a veces hablaban, creo que había surgido una alianza entre ellos, algunas veces mas de alguno me lanzaba una bola a mi y la esquivaba con maestria antes de debolverla, no estaba seguro si esas tres niñas podían verme... aunque, por lo visto, no era así.

No fue hasta que escuchamos un grito desde el lago que tanto Jamie como yo nos detuvimos, incluso nuestras sonrisas se borraron al escuchar ese grito, había una niña rubia en medio del lago, no era seguro patinar en esta epoca del año... el hielo aun estaba muy delgado y podría romperse fácilmente.

- ¡Sophie! - gritamos Jamie y yo

Corrimos lo mas rápido que podíamos hasta el lago, antes de que él entrara lo detuve colocando mi cayado frente a él... si Jamie también iba, yo iba a tener el doble de problemas... tenia que hacer algo.

- El hielo esta muy debil, si vas es posible que se rompa – le advertí – yo... yo lo hare.

Por un segundo reviví la escena de cuando salve a mi hermana menor... pero había un grave problema esta vez, fuera como se moviera Sophie... el hielo podría romperse, aunque usara mis poderes era imposible que Sophie pudiera regresar a la orilla sin caer al agua, me aventure a tratar de ayudarla, flote hasta donde estaba ella... me vio con miedo en sus ojos y murmuro algo que no pude entender.

- tranquila, Sophie – susurre – todo estara bien

- Jack...

No podía tampoco salvarla levantandola en mis brazos, habían muchas personas en los alrededores y eso seria una cosa imprudente de mi parte... sin que pudiera notarlo, el hielo comenzo a agrietarse, había algo que estaba haciendo movimiento, mire a todos lados pero no había nada, trate de relajarme, si yo estaba nervioso no podía imaginar como estaba Sophie.

- Tranquila, mirame solamente a mi... - saltar seria un suicidio – todo estara bien...

- ¡Sophie! - escuchamos el grito de una mujer al otro lado... era la madre de Jamie y Sophie.

- ¿Mamá?

Todo paso muy rápido despues de eso, Sophie se movio un poco y el hielo se quebro abajo de sus pies, me precipite a ayudarla mientras escuchaba los gritos de todos los espectadores, luego sucedio... sujete mi cayado con intención de sacarla del agua fría... pero algo o alguien me adelanto.

El agua se convirtio en una estalagmita de hielo sacando a Sophie del agua, luego se convirtio en algo como un resbaladero haciendola llegar hasta donde estaban Jamie y su madre... me quede con la boca abierta por un segundo, ¿yo había hecho eso? No... imposible.

- Gracias, Jack – me susurro Jamie cuando me acerque a ellos, Sophie temblaba pero... estaba viva

- Yo no lo hice – susurre mirando mi cayado nuevamente

- ¿Entonces... quien?

Dirigí mi mirada al bosque que estaba al otro lado del lago, pude notar como había una chica mirandonos... pero no era una humana, cuando ella noto que la estaba viendo se puso de pie y corrio dentro del bosque, ignore a Jamie que me decia algo y me dirigí hasta donde esa chica se había ido.

Llegue a un lugar del bosque en la que no pude entrar volando, así que continue caminando... poco a poco comence a escuchar una hermosa voz cantando a lo lejos, camine un poco mas por ese sendero hasta encontrarme con la misma chica sentada en una rama cantando, su cabello era largo negro con las puntas blancas, tenia puesto un vestido blanco ligero que degradaba hasta el azul celeste, sus pies estaban descubiertos, sobre sus hombros yacia una capa azul celeste que estaba sujeta por una especie de diamante sobre su hombro izquierdo justo donde esta el corazón...

- Hola... ¿Quien...? - antes que pudiera completar la pregunta un lobo de pelaje negro con algunas flamas azules a sus costados, como cola y en las patas se abalanzo sobre mi – whoa... tranquilo, chico.

- Dejalo, Ice – le llamo la chica, ¿un lobo de fuego que se llama Ice? - Hola

- Hola – por un segundo me senti embobado con su sonrisa – eh... ¿Quien eres?

- Tengo diferentes nombres – explico bajando del árbol, solo ahí me di cuenta que en su mano llevaba un báculo de plata con un diamante negro y que habían dos lobos con ella, uno negro y otro blanco con algunos cristales de hielo en sus patas, el lobo negro tenia los ojos azules y el blanco los ojos rojos contradiciendo lo que eran; un lobo de fuego y un lobo de hielo respectivamente – me llaman _yukihime _o princesa de nieve...

- Entonces si eres una princesa – reí

- Llámame Alice, Jack... - dijo cuando ya estaba mas cerca mio – me alegra volver a verte.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle algo, giro su báculo tocando el suelo con el diamante... un torbellino de nieve la rodeo antes de que desapareciera, ambos lobos no desaparecieron pero corrieron en direcciones puestas, ¿Quien era esa chica? Bueno... tal vez el hada de los dientes podría ayudarme a solucionar esto. Y como si hubiera llamado a los guardianes, pronto aparecieron las luces en el cielo convocándonos a todos, solté un suspiro pesado antes de tomar mi cayado y pedir al viento que me llevara con Norte...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Por lo visto había llegado de ultimo... otra vez... pero, por todos los cielos, no volaba tan rápido como el hada de los dientes (que al parecer es mitad colibrí), o podía llegar en un aeroplano de sueños como meme, ni tenia una bola magica como Norte o los tuneles del canguro... conejo de pascua, así que tenia mi excusa de porque siempre llego tarde.

- Llegas tarde – me acuso conejo.

- El trafico estaba pesado – bromee subiéndome a mi cayado – No todos viajamos por tuneles magicos como otros.

- Ya, ya – interrumpió Norte – esto es importante... una nueva amenaza se acerca... una peor que Pich Black...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de continuarlo... es posible que tarde en actulizar ya que tengo otros dos fic pendientes despues de este :/ pero uno ya esta por sus cap finales así que tratare de terminarlo y, si ustedes lo desean, puedo continuar con este, les aseguro que tendran muchas sorpresas con este fic, así que denlen una oportunidad, por favor.

Espero sus dudad, sugerencias, comentarios y etc, etc c: nos leemos! espero...

**P.D**: Si alguien conoce los nombres de los amigos de Jamie me seria de mucha ayuda :D gracias de antemano!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! perdón por el retraso :/ como dije... este fic ira un poco lento, pero aquí ya traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Nacidos de la oscuridad**

Por un segundo todos guardamos silencio esperando a que Norte continuara, ¿una nueva amenaza? ¿peor que Pich? ¿Eso era posible? No queria pensarlo (algo hacía que me negara a hacerlo) pero tenia el presentimiento que esa chica... Alice... la que me había encontrado hacía poco en el bosque, tenia algo que ver con esto, pero era mejor que callara hasta que alguno mencionara algo que pudiera involucrarla, tampoco iba a acusarla sin tener si quiera una evidencia.

- No se bien como explicarlo – continuo Norte – pero fue como si en un segundo todas las luces del mundo se apagaran y luego una niebla negra tomo la figura de una media luna...

- Espera – lo interrumpió conejo - ¿Quien es el que apareció ahora?

- No lo se...

- ¿Nos mandaste a llamar cuando si quiera saber quien apareció ahora?

- Algo sucedera, lo presiento... en mi barriga...

Me heche a reir al oir eso ultimo... levante mi mirada al cielo y, justamente ahí, estaba la luna... al parecer el hombre de la luna nos queria decir algo, volvi la vista a mis compañeros guardianes y estos discutian sobre sus trabajos... otra vez con eso... realmente a veces no parecian parar.

- Oigan... - los llame siendo ignorado – chicos, la luna... - estaban perdidos en su discusión, el único que me prestaba atención era meme – oiga... hey! ¡La luna!

Solte un suspiro... cuando estos discutian sobre su trabajo o dientes se ponía a mandar a sus hadas a todos lados no había quien los detuviera, di un giro a mi cayado provocando una brisa helada y llamando la atención de los tres, Conejo me miro enfadado y congelado, Norte estornudo antes de verme y Dientes cayo sentada al sentir la brisa... por fin meme y yo nos limitamos a señalar al cielo.

- Ah! ¡Hombre de la luna! - exclamo Norte – Jack... ¿Por que no dijiste nada?

- pero yo... - meme me detuvo... era imposible con este trío – no dije nada...

- Anda – volvio a ver a la luna – Tiempo sin vernos, amigo ¿Qué tienes para decirnos?

La luz de la luna fue hasta donde estaba la estrella de los guardianes, hasta hace solo un año esa estrella era de cuatro puntas, ahora eran cinco puntas donde una tenia mi imagen... el hombre de la luna nos mostro tres imagenes en un principio: una bruja que Dientes reconocio como "la bruja de Blair" o Elly Kedward... al parecer era una mujer que engañaba niños para sacarle sangre y no sé que otras cosas, despues de la imagen de la bruja nos mostro una luna oscura, Norte explico que a eso se referia con las pesadillas (como el coco) que surgen en una noche de luna nueva donde el hombre de la luna no tiene poder, al parecer la bruja de Blair y otros mosntruos son producto de esta, de ultimo nos mostro dos collares, uno era un sol y el otro una media luna, al parecer estos se únian... Norte dijo que ese era un amuleto de los primeros guardianes de la diversión y la responsabilidad (Cosa que no entendí del todo) pero que se había pedido hacía mucho tiempo cuando estos dejaron a los guardianes... ahora que lo pienso mejor.

- creo que tengo uno de esos – mencione siendo observado por todos, incluso el hombre de la luna me apunto con su luz – digo... se me hace conocido, pero no estoy seguro.

- ¿Lo tienes? - pregunto directamente conejo

- ¿De verdad? ¿Jack? - pregunto Dientes

- Bueno... no estoy seguro.

- Muestralo – pidió Norte

Siempre lo llevaba conmigo, fue una noche en la que lo encontre y fue como si me llamara, de mi sudadera saque un collar con un sol de plata y unos diamantes azules en cada punta, tenía un pequeño corte en la parte inferior que había pensado que era un defecto de este... al parecer ahí era donde cazaba la media luna.

- Increible – murmuro Dientes – hace años que no veia una de las partes del amuleto.

- Aunque es raro que tu tengas la parte de "la responsabilidad" - dijo conejo cruzándose se brazos.

- Es normal que el guardián de la diversión tenga el amuleto de la responsabilidad mientras que el otro guardian tenga el de la diversión – explico Norte – de esa forma estan destinados a encontrarse algún día.

- Parece que no es todo – nos llamo Dientes preocupada – miren...

y no... no era todo, luego de eso comenzaron a aparecer imagenes de, al parecer, a quienes ibamos a enfrentar, la primera fue una niña de rasgos asiaticos, Meme la identifico como Hanako... al parecer era una espíritu de una niña que murio en los baños de su colegio y ahora busca venganza, el siguiente fue un hombre... como de mi edad... Dientes temblo un poco y lo identifico como un vampiro, creo que dijo que se llamaba Arthur Vlad... tambien menciono que odiaba a los vampiros por sus dientes tan puntiagudos.

- odio los vampiros – se seguia quejando al igual que sus hadas, justo al tiempo que aparecia otra imagen, ahora era una hada con una apariencia mas humana – son tan... eh... espera – se interrumpio mirando la imagen – esa es Shine... era una de mis hadas.

- ¿Como termino una de tus hadas con la bruja de Blair? - pregunto Conejo

- Bueno... ella era muy rebelde, a veces hacía cosas que... no me gusta recordar esto – suspiro poniendose de rodillas – Shine era muy inteligente... pero siempre estaba buscando formas ilegales para hacer las cosas, queria ser la mejor... y termino lastimando a muchas personas, no tuve otra opción mas que desterrarla.

- Lo siento – dije al tiempo que la sombra cambiaba... abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver quien era – Alice...

- ¿La conoces? - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, todos menos Norte.

No sabía que responder, la figura era idéntica a ella solo que llevaba la capucha puesta, estaba sentada con la cabeza recostada en su cetro, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, a su lado estaban los dos lobos... en mi imaginación pude ver la sonrisa con la que la conocí, por unos segundos todos me miraron sin decir nada, esperaban a que yo hablara... pero no tenia nada que decir, solo la conocia de apariencia y de nombre, nada mas, por fin Norte hablo:

- Su nombre es Alice Sebold, o ese era hasta que se convirtio en "la princesa de hielo" o Yuki-hime... se dice que es un espiritu que inoptiza a las personas con su canto – saco un libro antiguo donde figuraban dos lobos – ellos son Ice y Fire, al parecer son sus guardianes, debemos tener cuidado con ella... Alice manipula los vientos al igual que Jack con ayuda de su baculo... pero cuando esta con Fire y Ice puede manipular el hielo y el fuego... tiene bien ganado su nombre, no posee sentimiento al momento de atacar.

- ¿Como la conoces? - me pregunto conejo.

- La encontré en el bosque...

- Tuviste suerte... - continuo Norte – Es mejor que no te confies, Jack, puede ser muy hermosa... pero ella es un demonio vestida de ángel.

- No creo que sea así...

- Por favor – intervino Dientes – ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar la otra parte del amuleto...

- Es cierto – secundo Conejo – tendremos que buscar un guardian que no sabemos quien es...

- Alejate de ella – me advirtio Norte – si ellos encuentran antes al otro guardian... estaremos en serios problemas...

- tratare de hacerlo...

No dije nada mas... si mencionaba lo que ella había hecho en el lago era posible que no me creyeran del todo, mejor investigaria por mi propia cuenta... me despedí de todos cuando la "junta" termino y regrese a casa... tenia mis razones para confiar en Alice... razones que, en realidad, aun desconozco... es solo una corazonada, como si pudiera confiar en ella, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

*-._.-*_Alice_*-._.-*

Terminaba de leer en ese viejo sofá que teniamos en la "sala" de la cueva donde habitabamos... odiaba este lugar, pero mas odiaba a sus habitantes... mientras yo leia Arthur y Chuck (apodo que le tenemos al cupacabras) se divertian haciendole una broma a Shine... cuando despierte esto se pondrá bueno, Hanako dibujaba en el suelo, gracias al cielo era la mas tranquila, Ice y Fire dormian a los pies del sofá, Elly había salido esa tarde, por eso todos estaban tranquilos... de otra forma no fuera así.

- ¿Qué lees? Ali-neechan – me llamo Hanako sacandome de mis pensamientos, realmente era tierna esta niña.

- Una novela... hace poco logre conseguirla en una venta de libros usados – dije guardando mi libro – ¿Qué dibujas?

- A onechan – sonrío mostando su dibujo, era un dibujo mio con mi cetro en medio de la nieve junto a Fire y Ice - ¿te gusta?

- Es hermoso...

- gracias.

- ¡Seran unos malditos...!

Cubri los oidos de Hanako para que no escuchara las maldiciones que Shine lanzaba a Chuck y Arthur por haberle pegado las alas con cinta adhesiva, tal vez Hanako tenia mas de 150 años pero aun la trataba como una niña... era una niña en realidad... y no me acostumbraba del todo a que ella fuera tambien un fantasma, un espiritu que tiene que pagar una deuda en este mundo.

Y es que, eso eramos todos, Hanako se queria vengar por haber muerto en el baño, Arthur seguia vagando con su maldición de tener que alimentarse de la sangre de jovenes mujeres, Shine había sido expulsada por el hada de los dientes por algo que hizo, Chuck... era el chupacabras, con eso lo dije todo... Fire y Ice habían muerto por proteger a alguien (antes fueron humanos) en medio de una ventista y un incendio respectivamente y ahora buscaban proteger a alguien, en este caso soy yo... y yo... bueno... yo tengo una deuda con un amigo que pienso pagar... odio tener este sentimiento de culpa.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - la voz de Elly le erizo la piel a todos, excepto a mi... creo que de los 7, yo soy la que ha estado mas tiempo con ella y estoy acostumbrada a su mal humor... claro... tampoco soy tan idiota como para retarla – he preguntado algo ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Nada... señora – respondio Shine bajando la cabeza, al igual que todos excepto Arthur y yo – solo... solo...

- Nada, saben que no pueden hacer escandalo en la cueva – les regaño

- Lo sentimos – respondieron Chuck, Shine y Hanako al unisono.

- ¿Arthur?

- Lo siento... mi señora – dijo entre diente.

- Mejora eso... Alice, mi pequeña Alice – me llamo caminando hasta mi, Hanako se alejo corriendo mientras que Fire y Ice se ponian alerta, tenian buenas razones para no confiar en esta mujer – supe que... te encontraste con alguien especial hoy.

No dije nada, mire de reojo a Shine y esta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, esa maldita espia... suspire al recordar mi pequeño encuentro con Jack Frost, claro, eso no era lo que me preocupaba en el fondo... encontrarse con otro mito no es tan grave como lo que hice...

- Tambien me dijeron que – los ojos de Elly cambiaron de color, de un gris oscuro a un violeta rojizo, quise tomar mi cetro al saber lo que se aproximaba, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba estrellandome contra la pared de la cueva, deje escapar un par de quejidos al tiempo que Fire iba a auxiliarme y Ice se ponía en posición de defensa frente a Elly – ayudaste a una niña a salir de agua con tus poderes...

- No pude evitarlo – me defendí apoyandome en Fire y llamando a Ice a mi lado – fue un impulso estupido.

- Eso espero – lanzo mi cetro a donde yo estaba – No quisiera tener que matar a mi mejor _hombre _solo por una tonteria como rescatar una niña... que no vuelva a suceder.

Tras decir eso dejo la habitación, utilice mi cetro como baston por unos instantes... ser arrojada de esa forma al otro lado de la habitación de piedra no algo que le haga bien a la espalda, aunque esta vez Elly había sido bastante "amable" conmigo... algo planea... y eso no me agrada.

- ¿Qué haces para que la jefa te quiera así? - pergunto en un gruñido Shine volando hasta donde estaba – quisiera ser tu a veces.

- Ser una lame botas tiene sus ventanas – dijo Arthur caminando hasta mi – Es increible que aun siendo un pequeño ángel siguas siendo la favorita de la jefa.

- No me importa que pienses, Arhur – dije caminando hacía la salida, pasando al lado de Chuck y Hanako – ire a caminar un poco... es mi epoca.

- Ahg... ni me lo recuerdes – gruño cruzándose de brazos – si encuentras una pelinegra menuda traemela, tengo hambre.

- Si, claro...

Solte una risa sarcastica antes de salir de la cueva junto a Fire y Ice, me deje llevar por los vientos hasta el claro donde me había encontrado con Jack hacía unas horas atras... deje que Ice y Fire fueran a dar vueltas a los alrededores mientras me recostaba en un árbol a ver la luna... la creadora de los guardianes, sonreí ante en simple pensamiento que pude ser una guardiana y no una condenada como lo soy ahora... pero en el momento de mi muerte ella no estaba.

La luna tiene poder hasta que el ciclo termina, solo por un día no tiene poder... y ese es el día en el que los llamados "condenados" "nacemos" la noche de luna nueva, nacemos de la oscuridad mientras que los guardianes nacen de la luz de la luna, somos enemigos naturales... la verdad no recuerdo mucho del día en el que me converti en lo que soy ahora... tengo pocos recuerdos de antes de ser "yukihime", a diferencia de otros no tengo ningun rencor que guardar o un recuerdo sensato del día en que me convertí en Yukihime o porque me convertí en esto... Mis recuerdos son mas bien... felices... la mayoría de ellos, me veo patinando, jugando en la nieve, en clases haciendo bromas... y el día en en que, en medio de una avalancha, me quede atrapada con mi mejor amigo... a quien le debo, prácticamente, haber sobrevivido esa noche. Eleve mi cetro hasta la altura de mis ojos para poder ver mejor la imagen que este reflejaba, era Jack Frost.

- Hora de pagar mi deuda – susurre esbozando una sonrisa

A lo lejos escuche el aullido de Fire, esa era la señal que indicaba que tenia que esconderme... subí al árbol escondiéndome entre las ramas y la oscuridad justo al momento en el que Jack aparecía en el claro... esta seria una noche interesante...

*-._.-*_Jack_*-._.-*

Regrese al bosque donde la encontré esta tarde, había escuchado un lobo aullar... tal vez estaba cerca, mire a mi alrededor sin encontrar nada, di una vuelta al escuchar como algo caía atrás mía... era ella...

- Hola Jack... ¿Me buscabas? - pregunto con una sonrisa un poco extraña en su rostro – por tu expresión imagino que ya sabes quien soy... para quienes trabajo...

- Tengo preguntas que hacerte...

- Adelante...

- ¿Quien eres?

Volvio a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, clavo su báculo en la nieve y se recostó en este antes de hablar...

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Como dije en un principio: la narración se hara desde la perspectiva de Jack y de Alice, los capitulos iran segun quien narro de ultimo, es decir, si termina el capitulo con la narración de Jack el proximo inicia con la narración de Jack, si termina con Alice comienza con Alice el siguiente a menos que especifique lo contrario... por lo general tratare que Jack narre. **

**Eso es todo :) gracias a Jackelin Arely por su review y por darme los nombres de los amigos de Jamie. Nos leemos!**


End file.
